Desire Unleashed
by Testing1234567
Summary: Cynthia never needed a man to feel fulfilled. Until now. *Strong Adult Themes*
1. Chapter 1

Garchomp sailed through the air before landing with a rough thud at Cynthia's feet. Cynthia met Garchomp's eyes, watching with pride as her most faithful Pokémon struggled to keep her eyes open, fighting against all the bruises and damage she'd sustained during the battle. Cynthia knew that if she gave the signal Garchomp would get up and continue to fight for her, up until the very edge of death. The thought choked her with affection. Looking back at Garchomp with a slight film of tears across her eyes, she smiled softly and gave the final command.

"That's enough, Garchomp. You fought amazingly. Now rest."

Without another thought, Garchomp gave in to its overwhelming exhaustion. Her eyes shut, showing the characteristic signs of a knocked out Pokémon. Cynthia simply leaned down and rubbed her Pokémon's head caringly, idly wondering how long it'd been since she'd last seen Garchomp knocked out. It was farther back than she could remember.

The entire stadium was silent. When she'd been challenged, the probability of a great battle had been first on everyone's minds – hence the sold-out seating – but the possibility of their Champion's defeat had seemed nonexistent. Like Cynthia herself, the people of Sinnoh couldn't remember the last time they'd seen her Garchomp bested in battle, or even the last time she'd been pressured in battle at all.

Nonetheless, Cynthia remained unfazed. Head held high, her only feelings were pride in her Pokémon and appreciation for the battle in which she'd just fought. She looked across the field at Pikachu, who was battered but still alert; it seemed he couldn't believe that Garchomp had been knocked out, and he was still prepared to fight. Cynthia smiled warmly at Pikachu, trying to express her gratitude for the wonderful battle. Pikachu blinked once and his muscles loosened as it finally sunk in that the battle was over.

Cynthia sighed. She might as well get the formalities over with. She turned to look at the referee, who seemed just as dumbfounded as Pikachu had been a moment before and the crowd still was. She supposed she should be flattered that the ref, who should be impartial, was dumbstruck by the outcome, but she gave the man her most pointed look anyway. Doing his job should come first.

The ref caught her glance and snapped back to reality. "Uh - Garchomp is unable to battle, so Pikachu is the winner of this round! As Sinnoh Champion Cynthia has no Pokémon left with which to battle, the match goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Cynthia nodded and recalled Garchomp, thanking her again for her hard work. Around her, the stadium still remained quiet, even after the referee's proclamation. It was not out of resentment towards her opponent for beating her, she could feel, but out of respect for how long and how well she'd held her title. Cynthia smiled to herself, touched and humbled by the crowd's feelings for her.

But she wouldn't let them cheat Ash of what he'd earned.

On the other side of the field, Pikachu cried his name in joy and ran into Ash's arms, licking the boy's face in happiness. As Cynthia crossed the field to them, she could hear Ash's chuckles and murmured words of appreciation to his most faithful partner.

But now the two noticed her approach, and Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder as the boy walked to meet her halfway. When they stood face-to-face, Cynthia immediately reached a hand across to rub Pikachu behind the ears.

"That was an amazing battle, Pikachu. Great job, and thank you for it."

"Chaaa!" Pikachu cooed affectionately in response to her petting. The Mouse Pokémon jumped across from Ash's shoulder to hers suddenly, licking her cheek in what she assumed was a reciprocal 'thank you.' An involuntary giggle escaped her throat; Pikachu grinned and jumped down to stand next to Ash.

And now Cynthia turned her attention to Ash.

"And you, Ash…"

She looked at him, wondering what the right thing to say was. He was staring back at her, head slightly tilted in anticipation, and she felt time slow as she looked the boy over.

He'd grown taller than her in the time since they'd last met, and he'd filled out appreciatively as well. His face and features had grown sharper and more defined, and now that she met eyes with him she could see a depth behind the chocolate-brown pools that she'd never noticed before.

She gulped, suddenly feeling jittery with her new assessment. Cynthia had been feeling it since she'd first laid eyes on him after his challenge, but now she knew it for sure. She'd been calling Ash a boy out of habit and denial, but – whatever had happened to him and whatever he'd gone through since they'd last met – Ash Ketchum was now a man.

Cynthia realized her staring must have become prolonged, because the sound of murmurs drifted to her from the crowd and suddenly Ash was moving.

An irrational fear that she wouldn't get to talk to him entered her mind for a second, but it was washed away just as quickly. Ash merely reached across to the referee, who'd come up next to them, and received the microphone from the man. He held it to his mouth and turned to the crowd.

As he spoke, Cynthia shivered. Ash's voice had definitely not been so deep when last they met.

This fell to the back of her mind as his words registered.

"Thank you all for watching our battle with such good sportsmanship. It's true that I'm now the Champion of Sinnoh, but I acknowledge how you all feel. It's the same way I do." Ash turned to face her now, and Cynthia suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I met Cynthia a long time ago, and even as our relationship evolved with time, there's been a feeling I've had since day one that hasn't changed. In fact, it's only grown stronger with today's battle. That feeling is respect. The way Cynthia battles, the way she cares for her Pokémon, the way she treats those around her, the way she's always defended and upheld the integrity of this region, it all points to a person of amazing personality and character. I know why you've all held your applause – not out of any ill will towards me, but out of respect for your true Champion. And I agree wholeheartedly with you. So, please give it up extra loud for Sinnoh's dearest Champion: Cynthia."

With this Ash handed the microphone back to the ref and clapped with as much zest as he could muster, smiling and looking into Cynthia's face with the respect he'd just spoke of. Around him, the stadium rose together in a standing ovation for her, clapping, whistling, and screaming.

Cynthia was overwhelmed. She'd long since prepared herself for loss, but she'd never prepared herself for this. Ash had somehow given her victory even in defeat.

She turned in a full circle, arms overhead, waving to the people in the stands, and mouthing her thanks. When she turned back to face Ash, who was still clapping and smiling, she couldn't stop the wave of emotion that overtook her. Stepping forward, she outstretched her arms to either side timidly.

Ash didn't disappoint. He stepped in fluidly, and as soon as her arms were spread enough to signal what she wanted, he obliged, wrapping his own arms around her, tightly but not uncomfortably.

Cynthia had to restrain herself from laying her cheek down on his shoulder – for some reason the movement was coming to her naturally. She instead clasped her arms around his torso firmly, trying to show her gratitude through the embrace.

Around them, the cheering somehow became louder. The crowd was showing their gratitude for Ash's gesture and welcoming him as their new Champion. His sportsmanship and character had won them over wholeheartedly, and Cynthia was glad.

She held the embrace a beat too long, and as Ash pulled away she did her best to catch up with him and make the disengagement seem simultaneous. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice. All eyes were on Mr. Charles Goodshow, who was coming out to make the official announcement. Cynthia passed the next few minutes of announcements and cheering in a daze, weird and unfamiliar emotions swirling around her being.

When Goodshow was done talking about the official business, she and Ash walked off the field together amidst much cheering. When they exited the arena, she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. After all, it was now all over. In a good way, though. She had no regrets.

Or at least, not yet.

Cynthia glanced sidelong at Ash, who was matching her pace coolly as they walked through the staging area towards the exit of the stadium. Because Goodshow was still making other announcements, the press was obliged to stay within the stadium, which left them with two choices: stay and be forced to talk to the press afterward, or leave now and get some peace and quiet.

Cynthia was all for the latter, but she didn't want to force Ash to do what she wanted, and all the same she didn't want to split up with him so soon either.

After all, there was the danger of the potential regret.

Ash almost seemed to read her mind. "Hey, what do you say we get out of here and beat the paparazzi?"

Cynthia smiled. "That sounds good. Let's go."

They strode out of the stadium side by side, like friends who'd known each other forever. Cynthia did indeed feel like she knew Ash on a new level after the battle they'd just had – it was probably the best she'd ever fought. That said, she was thrown off by how different Ash was since they'd last met in Unova.

Now he was so calm and cool, confident but low-key. He'd grown into an impressive man.

It was evening, and the sun was straddling the horizon, dusting the sky with beautiful orange light. On Cynthia's lead, the two of them were walking along a sidewalk in the direction of her hotel. The streets and even the entire town were mostly empty and quiet; likely since the match had been held here the local townspeople had gotten quick access to the tickets and capitalized on the opportunity.

A sudden tap on her shoulder caused Cynthia to look to her side. Ash had stopped and was now gesturing across the street. Cynthia spotted an ice cream vendor pushing his cart along, probably coming from the stadium now that the main event was over.

She blushed; Ash must've remembered her fondness for ice cream. He might've changed a lot, but that same thoughtfulness was still there. She followed him across the street as he flagged down the vendor.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You have any ice cream left?"

The vendor stopped abruptly and answered on reflex. "Sure do. Come on over." He then looked up and did a double-take. He certainly hadn't been expecting the two hottest topics in Sinnoh to buy from him. He stared as she and Ash ambled over and looked at the choices nonchalantly.

Cynthia usually spent a long time deciding what flavor to get; they were just all so good-looking and tasty. But she didn't want to bore Ash, so she went with one of her tried and true favorites.

"1 small vanilla, please. In a cone."

"I'll have the same," Ash added.

The vendor snapped out of his stupor and provided the ice cream quickly. When Ash moved to pay – normally Cynthia wouldn't let anyone pay for her, but she didn't mind being treated by Ash – the vendor put up a hand, smiling.

"Today you two gave me the best business I've ever had. Plus I'm a Sinnoh native," he said, gesturing to her, "so consider this a little gift for everything you've done."

They thanked the vendor profusely before resuming their walk towards Cynthia's hotel, licking at their cones along the way. They stayed silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was a welcome opportunity for Cynthia to think.

The strange emotions she was feeling weren't altogether unexpected. Even when she'd first met Ash, when they both were quite a bit younger and he was still so boyish, she'd felt the prickles of these feelings. After all, how could she ignore someone who cared so deeply for his Pokémon? That kind of care, and realizing the importance of it, had taken her years and years to develop, and she still wasn't sure if she grasped it fully. To meet a guy who had such an intuitive appreciation for it, who held the idea so close to his being, had been revolutionary for her.

Yes, Ash had always been special.

But even then, she had not expected this to happen. Not only was he coming at her from the angle of a wonderful person, but now he had approached – and overtaken her – as a competitive battler. Battling had always been close to Cynthia's heart. The rush it gave her was incomparable, and when she could go all out there was nothing she enjoyed more. Ash had given her the chance to go all out today, and she'd had such an amazing time – one she'd never forget.

And he'd beaten her.

It was a fact that held a lot of weight for her. Cynthia had never really had a man in her life. She was certainly still in her prime, but comparatively later on for someone without any sort of romantic relationship. It was a well-known fact about her, and the root of much of the gossip and conversation that'd surrounded her during her time as Champion. She didn't mind; she liked being slightly mysterious. Among her friends and family the going was not so easy, however. They often pestered her about getting out and trying to date. She always made excuses about her Champion duties and not having time, until they eventually let her off the hook, joking that she was so beautiful she could have a man whenever she wanted anyway.

In fact, she'd been told this her whole life. She was so skilled but so reserved that she'd never been wanting of admirers; since her teenage years, women had been telling her how gorgeous she was, and men had pursued her in droves. The experience had made the casual romantic experience so cheap and superficial to her that she lost interest in it altogether; her standards for the proper man for her also became extremely specific, and extremely high. As a result, she'd never met any man who'd interested her romantically in the least.

Until now.

Cynthia's standards for her proper man were a direct result of what had consumed her all her life: her love of battle. During her long tenure as Champion, she'd decided that the perfect way to find a man for her was to wait and let him come to her – if a man could challenge her and give her a run for her money, she'd seriously consider him. Because Cynthia had realized that the only type of man whom she'd ever find satisfying was one who could first satisfy her on the battlefield.

And Ash had done that, and so much more.

"Cynthia?"

Cynthia shook herself out of her thoughts quickly, trying to look composed. "Hm?"

Ash's cone was halfway done, and he was looking at her curiously. "You ok? You looked a little dazed there."

Cynthia fought down a blush, chastising herself for letting her guard down. "Uh, I'm fine. It's nothing. And look, we're here."

Sure enough, they'd reached her hotel. For the first time since they'd met back up, Ash looked unsure of himself.

But Cynthia wasn't about to back down.

"Come up to my room, Ash." She looked into his eyes dead-on, hoping he'd agree. Sure enough he smiled and followed her into the lobby.

There she left her Pokémon in the care of a daycare man, and convinced Ash to do the same. He obliged, handing over Pikachu and his other Pokémon, thanking them again and asking them to rest up.

Then they went up to her room.

She opened the door and turned on the lights, waving Ash in. He looked around the suite appreciatively. "Nice place," he complimented.

She smiled. "Thanks. You can sit down – want anything to eat or drink?"

He plopped down on one of the two face-to-face loveseats in the common area. Grinning, he held up his half-finished cone. "Nah, I'm still working on my ice cream."

She fell onto the other loveseat and nodded, holding up her own cone. The motion seemed to give Ash and idea, and he held up his own cone again. "Toast?"

"Sure thing. To your new title?"

"Nah. To the best battle I've ever had. Thanks so much, Cynthia."

Cynthia felt his words resonate within her. It was exactly – exactly – how she felt. If her battle with him hadn't undone her, his words now certainly did. She held her cone up high, filled with the certainty of her resolve now. "No - thank you, Ash. To the best battle I've ever had."

They brought their cones down and licked them simultaneously before laughing. Their laughs settled into smiles, and they met eyes.

Cynthia knew that Ash's gaze was innocent – affectionate for her as a friend maybe – but completely innocent. She, on the other hand, was far past friendly innocence.

Years and years of suppressed sexuality were washing over her in waves. She licked her lips involuntarily. Now that she knew Ash was capable of the level of passion she'd yearned for all these years, she couldn't wait for anything.

He'd satisfied her on the battlefield.

Now she wanted him to satisfy her off it.

Only one problem. Cynthia didn't know how Ash had changed in a sexual sense. He was certainly old enough now to be thinking about sexual things and even to have experienced the act itself, but she had no idea where in fact he was on the spectrum. Hopefully he wasn't as dense as he'd come across when they'd last met.

But Cynthia was confident. Ash or not, he was a man in his prime. If she showed that she wanted him, she was hoping his hormones would close the deal.

That said, there was a part of her that didn't want for this to happen that way. That part wanted Ash to want her as wholly as she wanted him, so that their passion would be wholly true. But that part of her was blown to the back of her being by the whirlwind of desire that was consuming her. She had only one thought.

She wanted to bed the man who'd bested her in battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Passing her ice cream cone from hand to hand, Cynthia slipped out of her overcoat, tossing it to the side. She looked at Ash. He was staring, cone paused halfway to his mouth. Cynthia was pleasantly surprised - she didn't think it would be so easy to get his attention.

A thought occurred to her suddenly. What if Ash hadn't been in a sexual situation before? It explained why he would be so sensitive to such a small gesture, and it would definitely work to her advantage. If she knew Ash, he would then just rely on his gut to guide him.

And Ash using his gut was always a good thing.

Cynthia finished her cone with a crunch, feigning disappointment. "Hey, Ash?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You mind sharing your cone? You do know how much I love vanilla, don't you?" She looked at him coyly.

Ash stared back at her. He seemed to be struggling with himself, getting mixed signals from his body and mind. For the moment his default character won out, and he smiled in simple generosity. "Sure thing, Cynthia." He held out his cone.

Cynthia stalked across the few feet between them slowly, kicking her black heels to the side. She saw that Ash took note of the movement, his eyes following her bare feet now.

In a second she was directly in front of him. Without saying anything she leaned forward, knees sinking into the loveseat on either side of Ash's. She placed her left hand on the cushion next to his right thigh and then used her other hand to secure Ash's cone, making sure to lightly trap his hand beneath hers. She then leaned in and took a slow lick.

A very slow lick.

Ash breathed sharply, signaling to Cynthia that she had made the right move. Now she pushed her knees farther back along the cushions so she was squarely on the loveseat, straddling Ash's legs. She removed her left hand from its now unnecessary bracing position and sat back on her haunches above his lap, so she was at eye level with him. He seemed to be holding his breath in, staring at her and waiting.

Cynthia used her now free left hand to sweep the blond hair that usually covered her left eye back behind her ear. Keeping both of her eyes locked with Ash's, she leaned down slightly and took another lick of his cone.

Ash released the breath he'd been holding suddenly and fell into a ragged breathing pattern. Cynthia realized that her own breathing had sped up as well without her noticing.

She came up from her lick still locking eyes with him, and she spoke now in a low, sultry voice. "Help me finish this, will you, Ash?"

Ash's head moved in an almost imperceptible nod. Almost robotically, he obediently moved in to the ice cream cone in sync with her, and they licked it from opposite sides repeatedly, never taking eyes off each other.

The ice cream was now almost completely finished. Together Cynthia and Ash took bites out of opposite sides of the wafer cone. As they did, their noses brushed each other slightly and Cynthia breathed sharply in excitement.

Call her crazy, but she'd just felt that electricity all those romance novels talked about. If she'd had a doubt about this before, it flew out the window now.

She suspected Ash had felt something, too. His right arm, holding the last piece of the cone, was completely frozen and blankness passed over his face. But Cynthia wasn't about to give him time to think.

Pushing forward on the loveseat further, Cynthia opened her mouth expectantly. Again almost robotically, Ash fed the small remainder of the cone into her mouth, eyes following her lips as they closed and then her jaw as it crunched the last of the sweet treat. His right arm now free, he dropped it to his side absently; but instead of falling onto the cushion, it fell onto Cynthia's left thigh. Before he could draw it off Cynthia placed her left hand atop it, securing it there.

To Cynthia's pleasant surprise he didn't attempt to draw away; instead his left hand jerkily came to rest on her other thigh. Cynthia wasted no time touching her right hand to it, and then she gave both hands a gentle push. Ash's hands picked up the motion quickly, sliding up and down her thighs intimately.

What had so far been sensual suddenly became sexual. Cynthia gasped at what the movement was doing to her and pushed her forehead forward against Ash's, brushing his nose with hers again and searching his eyes.

His hot, ragged breathing matched her own, and their hands stopped moving on her thighs suddenly as the two drew their lips closer to one another. Cynthia closed her eyes, noticing Ash's eyes closing in tandem with hers.

And then they kissed.

When her lips touched his Cynthia knew beyond all doubt that she'd made the right choice waiting as long as she did for the right man. His lips were soft, but they melded with hers firmly, and against hers they seemed to dance perfectly, in a way she knew she wouldn't be able to describe once she pulled away.

That first kiss there was no tongue, no roughness, no primal, thrashing need. She couldn't know what it meant to him, but it meant the world to her; it was an affirmation that she made the right choice, and that the man with whom she wanted to share her passion was indeed everything she wanted. The beauty and simplicity of it made her happy.

But now that the sacred first kiss was out of the way…

When their air ran out she reared back, eyes fluttering open in elation, form glowing with confidence. She met his eyes powerfully. He was looking back in a way that pleased her immensely. When his hands began moving up and down her thighs again – this time without her prodding – she took it as a signal to let everything loose.

Leaning forward she crashed her lips into his again, tilting her head and signifying that she wanted this kiss to be of a different kind than the last. Ash responded in kind, tilting his own head the opposite direction and moving his lips roughly. Her hands moved behind his head to rest in his lush, smooth hair. His hands moved from her thighs back to her hips, and he jerked her closer to him in a sudden movement. She gasped and decided to respond by pushing her tongue into his mouth. He allowed it to pass before pushing his into her mouth, and their tongues danced as their lips had before. Ash's hands had now moved to her back, pressing her against him and rubbing the skin there alternatingly. It was making Cynthia very hot, and in more ways than one.

She allowed Ash to win their tongue battle and then pulled away. Both of them drew in large gulps of air. They met eyes again.

"Ash…" Cynthia whispered. "I need you."

Up until then, Cynthia had sought to seduce Ash physically. But her hungry, sincere words seemed to have a greater effect on him then everything else she'd done so far. That mechanical part of him, that'd been listening to her in a daze and acting obediently, now seemed to snap completely. Suddenly the passion in him roared to life, and without warning he pushed her back and picked her up bridal style in a single sweeping motion.

Her breath hitched and she blushed despite herself. There was no time for embarrassment, however. Within a number of seconds he'd pushed open the door to her bedroom and he was carrying her next to her bed. For a second, Cynthia felt that he might throw her down onto it roughly in his newfound passion - which she honestly might have enjoyed - but she felt even better when he laid her down gently, as if he were laying a princess on a bed of clouds.

He threw his shoes off quickly. She sighed dreamily as he then mounted the bed and straddled her, smiling mischievously all the while. Then without warning he leaned down and began suckling her neck roughly, causing her to turn her head and giggle uncontrollably.

"Ash!"

"Mmmph," he responded.

She giggled again and reached her arms down to his hips, sliding them under his shirt and up his body slowly. Her giggles turned to hums of appreciation as she felt hard muscle on his abdomen and chest. She at least had a hint at what kind of training he'd been doing since they last met.

"Ah, Ash!" She exclaimed as he suckled her rather roughly near the base of her neck. His ministrations had become sharper and more intense as he progressed down her neck, and he'd surprised her with that last one.

And she loved it.

But Cynthia was feeling impatient. First of all, it was unfair that she'd felt something so good and was not allowed to see it. She pushed her hands against Ash's torso firmly until he pulled away, eyebrows scrunched inquisitively. She tugged at his shirt, making a humming noise with her throat.

He obliged quickly, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Cynthia took a moment to admire the beauty of his body and appreciate the amount of training that'd gone into it. Ash, meanwhile, had moved his attention to her top, reminded of it by her request that he take off his own. His hands now rested at the hem, waiting for her to respond.

Ash's bare skin was turning Cynthia wild. She wanted so badly to touch her own skin to his. Without another thought she raised her arms up, signaling for Ash to do the honors.

Ash pulled the top off quickly, sliding it up over head and throwing it to the side. He then stopped and stared at her.

For the first time Cynthia felt genuinely embarrassed. She was exposed before him now. What did he think?

He ran a warm hand over her bare stomach and then muttered something. Cynthia frowned. Was he talking to her? "Sorry?" she asked.

He looked at her, his face bright red. When he spoke, his voice was deep but innocent. "I said you're really pretty, Cynthia."

Cynthia felt her heart soar at his compliment. She'd been called pretty before, but it meant so much more coming from him.

She noticed his cheeks becoming an even brighter red and followed his line of sight to her chest, still covered by her bra. His hands kept moving up her stomach towards it and then retreating, as if unsure of themselves.

She held back a smile and didn't say anything. It was probably cruel of her, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"C-Cynthia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

Even more color rushed into his cheeks, if that was possible. "You know what."

"I'm not sure I do." She was enjoying this. Ash didn't say anything, instead continuing to stare. She couldn't hold back her grin. "If you want it, I want to hear you say it."

Ash frowned suddenly, and Cynthia immediately regretted teasing him so much. Had she turned him off? That would be –

"I want to rip your bra off and kiss those mounds on your chest until they're so sore you can't feel them anymore." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

Cynthia froze, caught completely off guard by his confidence. His words registered like cold shocks, each jolting her body with a sensuous wave. She stared back at him openmouthed, feeling goose bumps materialize on her skin and her nipples grow hard.

Ash, whose gaze had drifted over her body in the interim, noticed the change immediately. He grinned wolfishly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Leaning down, he undid her bra with his teeth.

With his teeth.

Cynthia could only stare as he took the clothing and ripped it off her with his mouth, dropping it off the side of the bed. He turned to stare at her breasts straight on. Under his direct gaze, she felt her nipples become yet firmer.

Ash licked his lips, and then dove in to her right breast, taking as much of the flesh in his mouth as possible and sucking. The feeling was completely new to Cynthia.

And completely amazing.

"Ah, ah, ah! Assshhhh!"

She arched her back against the bed in pleasure, her hands moving to fasten Ash's head to her breast. Tongue swirling, he slowly pulled off the breast, taking less and less of it in his mouth but progressively giving more and stronger treatment to the portion still entrapped by his lips. When he pulled up to the nipple, he gave it a gentle bite while flicking it with his tongue. Cynthia brought her legs around Ash's hips involuntarily as pleasure spiked through her body.

"Asshhh, ah, yes!"

He stretched the nipple with his teeth and then let it go, watching it bounce back to its original position, looser but firmer. Cynthia breathed as the stream of pleasure subsided.

"1 down, 1 to go." With that he applied the same technique to her left breast, but more roughly. Honestly, Cynthia loved his roughness - it was making her feel so alive.

Her thoughts were suddenly thrown as her right breast began receiving ministrations again – this time from Ash's left hand – even while her left was still in his mouth. She felt the pleasure double, and she tightened her legs around Ash's hips and her arms around his head, moaning loudly and rubbing her pelvis against his.

"Ohhhh, ahhhh, Asshhh!"

Ash finished with her breasts, pulling off so suddenly that Cynthia felt for a second she might pass out from the sudden change in pleasure coursing through her body. Still straddling her, he stared down at his work appreciatively. Cynthia bent her neck to take a look, gulping at the sight of her red, swollen breasts. She leaned back into her pillow, groaning.

"Well? How do they feel?" Ash asked, grinning.

She gave him the answer she knew he wanted. "I don't know… I can't feel them anymore."

His grin morphed into a full-fledged smile. "Mission accomplished." He leaned in to kiss her and she received him hungrily, unable to bear a moment without them touching in some way. The kiss was rough and wet, with lots of tongue, and as Ash pulled away a line of saliva connected their mouths.

Cynthia gulped. For a while now she'd been feeling a wetness between her legs that she suddenly couldn't ignore any longer. More pressing – no pun intended – was the bulge in Ash's pants, pushing out against the fabric and chafing against her leg. She touched his chest tenderly.

"I need to see it, Ash. I can't wait anymore."

He looked back at her and tilted his head. "See what, Cynthia?"

He had to be kidding…

Cynthia gulped, rubbing her legs together impatiently. "You know what, Ash."

He squinted at her. "I'm not sure I do."

He was actually doing it.

Ash smiled in victory, but it was short-lived as Cynthia gathered herself and met Ash's eyes with a gaze of iron.

"I need to see your manhood. I want it out of your pants right now, so I can put it in my mouth and suck it until you're so hot you –"

Ash had frozen at the beginning as she had before, but he recovered quickly. Now he was scrambling off her to give her access. They both got on their knees on the bed, pulling at each other's pants buckles. She got his off first, pulling his pants down around his knees before he finally got hers undone. Before he could do anything further though she pushed him down, pulling his pants down all the way and throwing them into the steadily growing pile of clothing off to the side.

"Eep!" She'd barely touched the hem of his underwear before he flipped her over so he was on top, pulling her pants down off her. She laughed gaily, squirming to help him get her free of the fabric. She took a moment to breathe as Ash looked over her legs appreciatively, running his hands over them.

She grunted. He'd done too much for her already, and it was her turn to give him some fun. Pulling her legs out from under his hands, she flipped her own body around so her head was where her legs had been a moment before. With a quick push of her hands Ash fell back in a sitting position on the bed, his legs stretched on either side of her head. She seized the opportunity to grab the hem of his boxers and pull them quickly down his legs, leaning back to get them off and then throwing them to the side. She quickly pushed her hair back from her left eye to get ready, and turned to look at Ash's manhood.

Her eyes bulged.

It was so long. And so hard. Veins pulsed against the skin, and the entire member seemed to be throbbing with a carnal desire. She felt the wetness between her legs intensify, and she gulped.

She looked up at Ash, eyes still wide. He seemed as embarrassed as she'd been when he'd taken off her shirt. "Umm… Do you… Is it…?"

She took his manhood in one hand and used the other to stroke it gently. "It's so hot, Ash."

She heard him sigh in relief above her and then give in to groaning as she continued with her stroking. But she couldn't continue it for long. She swallowed in anticipation as she watched at the thing throb in her hand; it was time for her to make good on her tease.

Leaning down, she opened her mouth and took as much of his member as she could into it. Above her, Ash made a sound of deep pleasure that spurred her on. Cynthia had no experience, but she imagined she was sucking on the ice cream cone from before, bobbing her head up and down and licking around with her tongue occasionally.

"Ahhhh! Cynthia!"

Well, she was doing something right.

Once her technique was a little better she started speeding up her bobbing, feeling his length fill and empty her mouth faster and faster. Its pulsations combined with its hardness were driving her up the wall. Down south the waterworks were raging.

"Mmph!" She almost hiccupped with his length in her mouth as she felt something stir her between her legs. Not stopping her bobbing she moved her head slightly and caught Ash arching his back and reaching an arm over her head and back.

That devil.

She increased her bobbing as a challenge to him, but issuing a challenge to Ash was no casual thing. He began rubbing at her womanhood in ways that were making it impossible to focus. She pulled off of his member suddenly, unable to bear any more of the simultaneous stimulation of her mouth and her southern region.

He grunted loudly as the pressure on his manhood changed, and Cynthia laid her face down on the bed and groaned momentarily as his rubbing continued. After a second he pulled his hand away and Cynthia shuddered at the sudden lack of pleasure before sitting up and taking stock of the situation.

Ash's manhood was somehow a good inch longer than it was before, and had mysteriously become harder as well. She gulped.

Her panties, meanwhile, were soaked through and through. Her core was now burning with a passion and one specific desire she needed fulfilled. Panting, she met eyes with Ash.

He looked back at her like a gentleman, and even gestured despite the fact that his own body was trembling with need. "May I?" he gestured to her last piece of clothing.

She grinned widely, sitting back so he had access to take them off. "I never want to see them again."

She witnessed a shudder go through Ash's body at her words before he gently pulled the fabric of her underwear down her legs, off, and then threw them to the side. Although Cynthia had been looking forward to the moment, she closed her legs tightly on reflex, shielding herself from view and turning her head to the side. Despite how far they'd gone already, she blushed.

She felt weight shift as Ash leaned forward on the bed. Rather than pry her legs open he merely turned her head to face him. "Whenever you're ready. Take your time." Leaning forward a little more he closed the gap between their faces, giving her a tender, encouraging kiss.

Almost in tandem Cynthia felt her legs relax and spread to her sides. Ash smiled at her and looked at her down there, licking his lips in anticipation. He began leaning down, bringing his face between her legs.

Realizing what he was doing, Cynthia yelped. "No!"

Ash pulled back suddenly, brow furrowed. "Why? I want to do it… plus you did it for me."

Cynthia put a hand on Ash's cheek tenderly. "And of course I want it, silly. But," she blushed, "there's no way I'll last. And I want to finish with… you know…"

Ash stared at her blankly and Cynthia giggled, wondering how they'd gotten this far with his denseness. She leaned into him and took his member in one hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? Ohhh…" Ash blushed, and Cynthia smiled. "Sure. I – I want to as well." He gulped. "You ready now?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait anymore." She rubbed her legs together, and then spread them again, lying back against the bed. Ash moved over her, positioning himself and his ridiculously hard rod just outside her opening.

Meeting eyes, he slid into her slowly. Cynthia caught her breath in anticipation. Sure enough, he hit her wall quickly. When he did, he stopped.

Cynthia turned her face to the side. She hadn't told him he was her first. She'd suspected the comment might cause him to second-guess what they were doing, and she didn't want that. She wanted this, and so badly.

But was she pathetic? Seducing him like this, drawing him into a situation he might not have agreed to in his right mind? The little tendril of guilt that'd been pushed to the back of her mind sprang back to the front. Was what she was doing –

"Cynthia."

Her eyes snapped to his. He picked up her right hand, brought it to her lips, and kissed her knuckles lightly, brushing them afterwards with his thumb.

"My heart's in this. But only if –"

She didn't need to hear anything more than his first sentence. With it washed away all her guilt. Once again she felt like he'd read her mind. She smiled up at him gratefully.

"My heart's in this, too. Please, Ash. Do it."

He intertwined the fingers of both of their hands on either side of her head, and began to push lightly. Cynthia began feeling the pain; just then Ash leaned forward and touched his lips to hers, and the moment they kissed he pushed through. The pain came, but Ash's lips diluted it.

He pulled away from her now so they could look eye to eye. "Are you ok?"

"More than ok," she replied as the pain went away. She was now fully aware only of Ash's manhood sheathed within her completely, filling her up and making her feel whole. She took a moment to revel in the feeling before smiling up at Ash mischievously.

"Now, show me what you can do," she challenged.

"Gladly," he smirked back at her.

Again, a challenge issued to Ash was a challenge taken seriously. He pulled out of her and pushed back in, testing the waters first. She moaned in pleasure, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of him within her. After a few more ins and outs he became comfortable in the environment and began increasing his speed, ramming their pelvises together and pulling them apart in quick alternating succession.

"Ohhhhh Ash, yes, yes, yes!" she moaned.

Ash grunted in acknowledgement and somehow increased his speed further, nearly becoming a bullet. Cynthia wrapped her legs around him, pulling him as close as possible, and then dug her hands into his hair, pulling his head down so they could touch foreheads.

But with a sudden jerk Ash changed positions, hoisting her right leg up onto his shoulder and effectively giving him more access; his speed continued, and with every sheathing of his member within her getting fuller and deeper, Cynthia had to clutch at the bed to keep herself from passing out from the pleasure.

"Ahhh, ohhh, yes, Ash, faster, harder, ohhh!" Her words jumbled until she found herself merely asking for more and more from Ash, even while she wasn't sure her body could handle it. Despite the crazed intensity of their current intercourse, every time she screamed Ash somehow found a way to pound at her indeed faster or harder.

Cynthia felt the heat in her core blaze into an uncontrollable fire, threatening to explode at any instant. She was reaching her limit quickly.

"Ash, it's… ahh… coming… ohhh… soon."

Ash grunted. "Same here… Ahh, Cynthia, your screams are driving me crazy."

With that he returned her to a regular lying down position and went at her with a renewed zeal. Cynthia could see sweat glistening on his forehead, and she could imagine his exertion. The two of them fit together so tightly…

Cynthia felt her legs and core start vibrating with the pent up energy. Her womanhood went numb as the fire grew blazing hot, searing everything in preparation for an explosion.

"Ash…" She managed to breathe. "Together…?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Together."

With a final pull out nearly all the way, Ash rammed back into her with a force and speed that put the rest of his thrusts to shame, using the momentum to lean down and take her lips. As he sank into her she tightened her arms and legs around him, pulling him in close. When their bodies were completely touching and he was fully sheathed within her, the explosion went off, rocking both of their bodies to the very core.

"Ash!"

"Cynthia!"

Between their bodies juices exploded, filling Cynthia's cavity to the brim and spilling out past Ash's still-sheathed manhood. Cynthia kept her arms and legs tight around Ash, riding out the waves of their combined passion that seemed to wash over her endlessly. When the last wave subsided and her entire body felt like jelly, she loosened her muscles, sighing in complete bliss. Above her, Ash slumped, making a similar sound.

It was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever felt.

Ash's arms came around her tightly and they shared a kiss distinct from their others, filled with their shared passion and mutual happiness.

Then, still locked in each other's arms, they rested their heads down.

Feeling warm and satisfied like she'd never been before, Cynthia stared dreamily into Ash's chocolate eyes. They met hers earnestly. Cynthia could feel a haze coming over her from the exertion and gratification. She was about to fall asleep, and by the look in Ash's eyes so was he.

But she needed one more thing before she gave in.

At the beginning of it all she'd thought she knew what she was doing. She'd wanted to bed him to feel the fulfillment she knew no other man could give her. But she'd done it in the full understanding it might only happen once.

Reaching over to Ash, she pulled his head to her chest, hugging him there. She could see the question in his eyes as to the sudden movement, but he didn't resist. Grateful for his refrain from prodding, she laid her chin on his head and stroked his hair, falling into thought.

The fact was that she was older than him. Not at all so much older as to make their most recent deed in any way unacceptable, but she was older. Her career had just pretty much reached a huge turning point today, and his was just taking off. She had responsibilities and a home, and she knew he thrived on freedom and traveling. She'd known all of this from the beginning. She'd thought knowing it before jumping into what she'd just done would allow her to sensibly let go of him afterward, after he'd fulfilled her once.

So why was it so hard to let go of him?

Even as she thought it her arms tightened around his head. Ash squirmed on her chest, trying to look up.

A film of water began covering her eyes. Just then Ash managed to look at her, and he seemed surprised. He pulled away gently.

"What's wrong, Cynthia?" When she didn't say anything he began searching her eyes desperately. "You know you can just talk to me."

Cynthia felt herself snap at his words. Tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks slowly, though she restrained herself from sobbing. She hated herself. She hated that she knew she was only burdening him, and yet she couldn't stop herself from wanting to. She hated that she had to tie him down with her petty needs.

But she couldn't help any of it.

"Listen, Ash." She sniffled. "I… I know this is sudden, I know it's probably out of the blue, and selfish of me. But…"

Ash was looking at her warmly, encouraging her to continue. Cynthia laid her hands on his cheeks and took a deep breath.

"But if it's at all possible, even the tiniest bit, that in your heart you feel for me as a woman… as your woman… please… can you please say it to me?"

She searched him, trying to keep the desperation out of her face and words. He stared back, and as her words registered he smiled.

He leaned forward and chased the tears off her face with the light, fluttering kisses. Then, pressing their foreheads close, he kissed her in a way very similar to the way they'd first kissed. Closing her eyes, Cynthia immersed herself in it, forgetting everything for the moments their lips were touching.

When he pulled away, his smile had only gotten wider. Cynthia felt her heart tremble. Did that mean…?

"Ash…?"

"Cynthia, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make this clear through my actions, but I'll gladly say it to make sure you know."

Cynthia felt her heart soar. He touched foreheads with her again. Cynthia hummed in anticipation.

Their lovemaking had been mind-blowing. She knew she'd needed that fulfillment for a long time, but there was something more she wanted, something he could give her that could satisfy her even more than his raw sexuality. She might not have imagined such a thing before, but lying there next to him and thinking that he might go had made her realize it was very real.

But could he give it to her?

She felt her breathing become shallow as he opened his mouth to speak again.

Everything fell away beneath her need for this. Her other ambitions and desires, her poise, her pride. It all crumbled. She begged inwardly that he could give it to her, that he would say it to her.

She knew now it was all she ever wanted.

"Cynthia, I lo–"

_RRRRRRRIINNNNNGGGG!_

"Ah!" Cynthia snapped up in her bed, drenched in sweat. Around her, the room was bathed in the light of early morning.

Bewildered, she turned, clutching at the sheets next to her. Ash, where was –

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Winded by her realization, she fell back heavily onto her pillow.

It'd been a dream.

A very vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

She was in her villa in Unova; she was still Champion of Sinnoh. Ash had left just yesterday for the Unova League.

Cynthia pushed her hands to her temples, still feeling emotions from the dream washing over her. Where had they come from? She blushed as the details came to her mind sharply. How could she have thought about Ash like that?

Taking deep breaths, she tried to bring herself under control. It was just a dream. Nobody's fault. Just a dream.

Albeit a dream that played on her emotions perfectly.

Cynthia gulped. She couldn't ignore what she'd just dreamt. But what could she do about it? Even if events like those played out – she blushed just thinking of it – they would have to happen years from now. So what could she do about it?

Even as she asked herself the question, she knew.

She would wait. Maintaining her position, her drive, and her integrity, she would wait and see if it happened.

Tentatively, she reached a hand between her legs and groaned. Wet as a pool.

On one hand, it would be so much harder now, having had a taste of what it might be like. On the other, having had that taste, she knew it would be more than worth any amount of time it might take to taste it again.

Cynthia got comfortable in her bed, feeling hazy and warm from the dream. She decided it wasn't her fault, but since it had happened she had a right to it. It would be her guilty pleasure.

She recalled the details of the dream and smiled in dreamy satisfaction.

Yes, she would wait for Ash Ketchum.

Because she knew he was all she ever wanted.


End file.
